Depth of the Heart
by Nyarghh
Summary: Zexion x Male OC. Zexion meets an interesting person. Warning: Yaoi, characterxOC


Depth of the Heart

Kitty: another old story I found on my phone. (Yes I wrote this on my phone. xD;) I SHOULD be working on my other incomplete stories. Believe me. I'm currently doing that while proofreading this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own my Male OC

Warning: This story contains a Male OC who is paired with Organization Member Zexion. If you hate OCs, yaoi and CharacterxOC pairings. Please stop and turn back. I am not held responsible if you hate this story because obviously you refused to acknowledge the warning. ^^

Begin!

It was early in the morning when Zexion could be found walking down the streets of Twilight Town . Well ok not early. Maybe half an hour before noon. But accurately enough Zexion could be found strolling around in Twilight Town. Reason why he was even here? Well even nobodies get a break every once in a while. Plus they have a bookstore filled with interfering books. Books that are hard to come across.

Finding the bookstore with much ease, Zexion strolled in. It wasn't big as he thought it would be. It was cramped and tiny with enough space for only two people to walk side by side. Bookshelves lined up at the walls and there were stacks and stacks of books in the back; probably for the lack of space on the bookshelf to put them in to put them in.

'Could be worse' Zexion thought as he imagined a dull cramped up room with cobwebs and dust everywhere in his head. Thankfully this place was kept extremely clean and well organized. It wasn't dark and dull as he thought it would look either. The windows in the front and side of the shop made it look bright. It looked like there was no need for lighting in here except for the nightfall. Not that Zexion was planning to stay that long.

Then Zexion spotted a bush of hair peeking out from the cashier counter. Zexion tougher out loud hoping to catch the attention of the owner of such hair; it worked. There was a boyish small squeak from the person behind the counter as he skittishly straightened his back to look at Zexion with much curiosity. The boy had messy brown hair that reached his chin and purple eyes. Realizing that Zexion was here as a customer, the boy got up shyly and bowed.

"Welcome sir." he said in a small voice. Zexion nodded his head to acknowledge the boy's greeting. The boy looked at Zexion and smiled slightly.

"Do you need any help sir?" the boy asked Zexion. Zexion waved his hand in a 'no thank you' gesture.

"I'm just browsing." he told the boy who nodded and bowed again.

"I'll be here if you need me sir." he said as he ducked behind the counter again. Zexion heard a shuffling of books where the boy was hidden. Was he sorting out books?

The boy was back in Zexion's line of sight with a pile of books in his hand. The boy went around the counter and looked at the first book in the small pile. He mumbled something under his breath and walked over to Zexion. It was then that Zexion noticed how short and skinny the boy was compared to himself. And much much younger. Looking closer Zexion was able the read the name tagged on the boy's uniform.

Sairu Yukimasu. An interesting name.

The boy took hold of a book and skimmed the bookshelf for the book's proper place. Finding it the boy huffed a little as he realized that it was higher than himself. Setting the pile down and holding the book in one hand the boy stood on his tip toes and tried to put the book in its place.

Seeing the boy struggle for a few minutes Zexion sighed and helped slip the book in its place. His hand accidentally brushed against Sairu's and the boy jolted and pulled his hand back. There was a moment of silence between the two until Sairu realized what he did and blushed.

"S-sorry." he apologized. "It's just that it was so sudden that I kind of freaked out. I hope I didn't accidentally offend you." Sairu stared Zexion his eyes silently apologizing.

Zexion nodded his head dismissively. Sairu shifted uncomfortably clearly not liking the awkwardness between them. Bowing once again to Zexion and took another book off the mini pile to give it a replace in the bookshelf. The title of the book caught Zexion's interest.

_Understanding the Heart_

"Hey boy, may I see that book?" Zexion asked the boy. Sairu looked between the book and Zexion before nodding and handing it over to Zexion. Zexion skimmed the book and found it mildly interesting.

"Hmm. I think I'll take it." he informed the boy. Sairu nodded and pointed to the back in which Zexion's eyes followed his finger and saw that there was table in the back with two chairs around it.

"You could sit there and read it if you want." offered Sairu. "or you could buy it now and save the reading for later." The past part came out weirdly.

Zexion weighed his options. He could go back to the castle and read it, however he would be lonely. Or he could stay here and read it and hopefully strike a conversation with Sairu.

"I'll buy it now." he told the boy.

"O-oh...okay." replied the boy. A hint of disappointment laid in his words. His body language also showed his obvious disappointment. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like I just told you didn't have a heart." Zexion voiced. Sairu tilted his head slightly, confused at Zexion's words, before blushing and looking away.

"Ah...it's nothing really..." Sairu said, but Zexion knew. He smirked at the boy before him.

"You want me to stay. Can't resist me can you?" he said cockily. When he started to sound like this? Zexion really didn't know, but it was fun messing with this kid.

Said boy blushed deeply and flailed trying to explain himself to the older man.

"Ah no sir! It's just that..." Sairu scratched his cheek timidly, clearly embarrassed. Zexion would have found it adorable; if he had a heart. Sairu looked away.

"T-this store barely gets any customers at this time of day. And the manager won't be here until 4... So..." Sairu didn't finish but it didn't take a genius to figure out what the kid was implying.

"You're lonely?" Hit the target dead-on. Sairu timidly nodded his head.

"You could say that..." Zexion looked at the timid boy with mild interest.

"Well I'm still buying the book." he informed the boy amused. Hiding his sadness, but failing miserably the boy could do nothing but nod.

"And I don't plan on reading it here." another nod.

"But I have time to kill here." Zexion smirked in amusement when Sairu looked at incredulously.

"Eh?" asked Sairu unable to believe him. His face was priceless. Sairu shook his head.

"You must be busy sir. I don't want to hold you in here. You shouldn't let a highschooler hold you from your business elsewhere" Sairu said as he lead Zexion to the cashier counter. Zexion rolled his eyes at the boy as they got to the counter and the boy started to type his book into the computer. First off, he wanted company and now he was going to deny Zexion's offer to provide him with company?

And why was he even doing this? This didn't affect him at all so why was he going to keep this kid company? Well... It's not everyday that he spoke with a human; with a heart. All that always surrounded him were those nobodies. Plus this was a rather interesting human to communicate with in his opinion. So why not, right?

"Boy. You wanted company and that is what I'm offering you, and you dare to refuse t even though you wanted company?" he was harshly. Sairu flinched a little at the statement and twitched.

"B-but sir." Zexion was really getting tired of being called air, and unless he gives this boy his name, he would have to tell him his name.

And so he did.

"My name is not and will never be sir. The name's Zexion." the boy looked up at Zexion and nodded.

"Yes sir. W-wait! I mean Zexion. And my name is Sairu. Sairu Yukimasu." the boy introduced. Zexion nodded.

"I know." he told the boy. The boy looks at him surprised.

"E-eh? How did you know? D-don't tell me you're a stalker." Zexion rolled his eyes. Then Sairu realized that he was wearing a name tag and blushed at his own outburst.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm just not thinking clearly today..." he reasoned. Zexion waved his hand showing that he didn't really mind or that he didn't really care. Sairu guessed that it was a latter.

After ringing up the purchase and accepting the money Zexion gave him, Sairu watched Zexion take a seat at the table.

"Well aren't you going to sit as well?" asked Zexion in his usual aloof toned. He watched as the brunette looked at him, surprised at the offer and timidly sat down on the chair opposite of him.

There was a long silence, Sairu not knowing what to say to the man and said man not really caring to strike up a conversation. Well he said he would accompany him here, but he never said he would talk. There was nothing interesting to talk about anyway. After seeing Sairu fidget and squirm under his glaze and heavy atmosphere, Zexion wondered. What would he even say to someone he had no knowledge of? Then Zexion noticed the school uniform on the boy. Well that was a start.

"Hey boy." he addressed Sairu. Sairu jumped a little at the sudden acknowledgement and looked at Zexion.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have school? Or are you cutting?" Sairu stood up from his chair looking offended.

"Pardon me but how dare you accuse me of cutting!" cried Sairu eyes widening at the assumption. Zexion raised an eyebrow in interest. Hmm...his reactions are interesting. Embarrassed by his own outburst, Sairu retreated into his seat.

"Ah sorry, but I already ended school. I'm a senior you see..." Well that was understandable.

"So you must be around 18 correct?" he asked. Well this is the most talking Zexion had to do in a day much less an hour. Sairu nodded.

"I actually just turned 18 not too long ago."

"I see." Silence reclaimed its mark as the two just sat there awkwardly.

"U-um… actually!" Zexion looked at the young boy- no man when he spoke. Sairu blushed a little.

"Where are...you from...?" Sairu asked. Zexion stared coldly at Sairu

"Is that any of your concern boy?" he replied coolly. Sairu flinched a little at his harshly and looked away.

"No. I guess not..." answered Sairu. A few moments passed and Zexion knew the boy was sulking. The question is why? Was Zexion too harsh? He rolled his eyes at how easily he could hurt the boy. He then smirked. How about breaking him?

"Hey boy."

"Eh..?"

"Stop sulking" the boy blushed.

"I wasn't sulking...!" he defended himself although the blush was no help. Zexion smirked. He was going to have fun with this.

"Hey boy." Sairu looked at him with those big and wide innocent eyes of his. Zexion licked his lips, which went unnoticed by Sairu. Oh yea. He was definitely going to have fun with him.

"Come to my place."

Kitty: something I did a month ago but never uploaded. I'm in a oc yaoi phase since last year. So... I'm sorry! TAT Read and Review? I must go update the other stories.


End file.
